Allergique à toi
by Voldinette
Summary: Traduction de la FF de GollyGeeWhiz Percy savait exactement quoi faire pour organiser une fête de bienvenu parfaite. Choisir des collations, nettoyer la place, trouver la bonne musique... mais pratiquement tuer sa nouvelle voisine blonde? Ça ne fait pas partie du plan. Percabeth AU. OS.


Traduction de la fanfiction Allergic to you de GollyGeeWhiz

.

.

.

.

.

C'est une information assez connue, si tu souhaite bien te faire percevoir par tes nouveaux voisins, un party de bienvenu est absolument nécessaire.

Percy Jackson était, évidement, au courant de ça. Donc, à la minute où les boîtes étaient vides et les photos accrochées au mur de son petit appartement, une invitation a été envoyée à chacun de ses nouveaux voisins.

Malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas réalisé plus tôt la quantité de travail à faire pour organiser une petite fête de ce genre.

«Biscuits, soda, chips, carottes...» Percy murmura doucement à la date de l'événement, tout en pointant les collations sur la vieille table grinçante qu'il avait trouvé dehors. Elle traînait près des poubelles lorsque Percy passa devant, et étant l'accapareur qu'il était, Percy décida de lui donner une nouvelle vie. Une couche de peinture bleu clair rendit à la table un air de nouveauté, et recouverte d'une nappe à rabais qu'il avait achetée spécialement pour l'occasion, le look était totalement professionnel. Percy avait même réussi à installer les collations... quelque peu artistiquement.

«Merde,» il hissa soudainement. «J'ai oublié la trempette. Trempette, trempette, trempette, où est la trempette?»

Il s'empressa vers le mini frigo, qui, après mure réflexion, n'était pas assez grand. Pendant qu'il cherchait pour la trempette, trois coups, courts et fermes, résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

«J'arrive!» cria Percy. Il se releva si brusquement qu'il se cogna la tête contre l'intérieur de son frigidaire. Il jura une fois de plus, et, tout en se frottant la tête, se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

La première de ses invités, une jeune femme avec de long cheveux bruns saccadés, se tenait sur le tapis d'entrée qu'il avait acheté chez Target quelques jours auparavant. Elle portait un mignon petit bandeau avec des plumes et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval parsemée de petites tresses.

Elle lui lança un énorme sourire un peu tordu.

«Salut!» dit-elle, avant que Percy puisse réagir. «Je suis Piper! Je vis, genre, deux appartements plus loin? Je suis en avance, je sais, je suis désolée.» Elle se balança rapidement sur ses pieds, un sac en plastique vert dans les mains. «J'aime juste arriver aux partys en avance, voir si je peux aider et t'sais,» elle s'approcha «raconter les potins sur les autres habitants de l'immeuble.»

Percy sourit facilement. Du potinage sur les voisins? Il pouvait faire avec. «Ouais, entre. Je peux toujours utiliser de l'aide, crois-moi.» Il ria nerveusement. «J'ai récemment découvert que j'suis pas si bon pour organiser un party.»

Piper entra vivement, enleva ses Converses turquoises et les déposa à coté du tapis. Elle siffla. «Tu as rendu cet endroit sympa! J'avais aucune idée que ça pouvait ressembler à ça. Le gars qui habitait ici avant toi était tellement lâche.» Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac et Percy essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux. «Okay, j'ai amené, euh, des p'tits gâteaux, et quelques napkins, de la trempette et...» elle sortie une petite bouteille de son sac et l'agita légèrement, «un tout petit peu d'alcool.»

Percy la regarda avec admiration. «Tu as littéralement apporté tout ce que j'avais oublié.»

Piper sourit et renifla. «Évidement. J'ai apporté les trucs que tout le monde oublie.» Elle déposa le sac et se craqua les jointures. «Okay, la fête commence dans 10 minutes, donc ça veut dire que personne va arriver avant au moins 20 minutes. Je jure que je suis la seule personne ponctuelle dans le bâtiment.» Elle s'assied à sa table de cuisine et il fit de même, juste en face d'elle. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes.

«Okay, donc» elle commença, croisant ses bras sur la table. «Sur cet étage, il y a moi, toi, un gars nommé Travis que nous ignorons tous et Frank. On est au dernier étage, personne au dessus de nous, ce que tu dois déjà savoir. L'étage juste en dessous, nous avons Nico et Will (ils sortent ensemble), Jason (il est à moi), Hazel (elle et Frank sont d'adorables enfants qui ont une attirance l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun d'eux sait comment flirter) et il y a un autre gars que personne a vu. La seule personne au troisième étage qui devrait venir est Rachel, mais je suis pas sure. Elle est facilement distraite et finit par manquer ce genre de choses ou par arriver tellement tard que c'est pratiquement fini.» Piper prit une pause pour respirer. Percy s'étonna qu'elle n'ait pas manqué d'air avant. «Deuxième étage, il y a Reyna, Annabeth, Leo et... ah oui, Thalia. Ouin, ce sont les personnes que tu devrais voir ici ce soir, Nous sommes tous , pour la plupart, des étudiants parce que le loyer est pas très cher ici.»

Percy cligna des yeux. «Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que j'aie retenu tout ça?»

Piper soupira et se leva de sa chaise. «Je sais pas pourquoi j'essaie. Est-ce que tu as de la musique?»

Comme l'avait prédit Piper, le reste des invités arriva environ 10 minutes après l'heure prévue. À ce point, Piper avait donné un biscuit à Percy et elle l'avait fait asseoir sur le divan pendant qu'elle fouillait dans sa musique pour trouver quelque chose digne du party.

Lorsque les invités commencèrent à arriver, la nourriture était distribuée différemment sur la table, une chanson populaire que Percy ne savait qu'il avait dans son répertoire jouait en arrière plan et Piper avait réussi, dieux seuls savent comment, à ajuster les lumière pour rendre le tout un peu plus éclairé.

Oui, il allait s'entendre à merveille avec Piper.

Le premier coup à la porte fit courir Percy pour aller répondre. Un rapide coup d'œil indiqua que cinq personnes venaient d'arriver. Une petite fille avec la peau foncée et des cheveux bouclés d'un brun pâle attrapa son regard et lui sourit.

Une autre fille, cette fois avec des cheveux en bataille noirs et des yeux d'un bleu électrisant, fit son entrée parmi la petite foule et sourit face à l'appartement de Percy. «Je vois que Piper est déjà arrivée.»

La fête commença en moins de 10 minutes. Percy parlait de tout et de rien avec quelques uns de ses invités, réalisant rapidement qu'il avait fait un très bon choix de bloc appartements, les locataires étaient géniaux. Quelques unes des filles, Piper comprise, dansaient sur la musique dans le salon, accrochant meubles et décorations au passage et rigolant un peu avent de les replacer. Percy était en pleine conversation avec quelques uns des gars dont Leo, du deuxième étage, et Jason, l'homme de Piper, quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Percy s'excusa et alla répondre.

Il ouvrit la porte, qui, étrangement, semblait être plus lourde. Une fille le regarda tout en secouant la neige de sur les épaules de son manteau bleu royal.

«Salut! J'imagine que je suis au party de bienvenu? Désolée d'être aussi en retard.»

«C'est, euh, c'est correct,» Percy bégaya. Pour quelconque raison, il ne pouvait pas délaisser de son regard les petits flocons de neige qui se retrouvaient coincés dans les boucles blondes de la nouvelle arrivée. Elle lui lança un sourire rapide, ses lèvres d'un rose pâle, et elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre la fête, interpellant Piper qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Percy avala sa salive.

Secouant la tête, il retourna vers la conversation avec Leo et Jason qu'il avait délaissé avant d'aller répondre à la porte. Leo lui lança un sourire espiègle.

«J'ai vu ton visage là-bas, mec. C'est Annabeth. Elle est canon, avoue? Je dois t'avertir de faire attention, par contre. Elle ne se laisse pas séduire par beaucoup.»

«Quoi?» bafouilla Percy. «Je ne... Non.. J'ai jamais..»

«Dude, relaxe» dit Jason, tout en lui lançant un sourire se voulant rassurant. Il ajouta avec un sourire sournois. «J'étais pareil quand j'ai rencontré Piper.»

Percy grogna.

Lors de sa brève conversation avec Leo et Jason, Percy remarqua quelques petits détails de leur personnalité. Leo parle fort et gesticule beaucoup avec ses mains. Il semble devenir passionné rapidement. Jason est plus calme et réservé, il ne semble pas croire que les gens autour veulent vraiment écouter ce qu'il a a dire. Pourtant, pratiquement tout ce qu'il dit captive Percy et ce dernier à beaucoup de plaisir en leur compagnie.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna et découvrit la blonde, Annabeth. Elle tenait, dans sa main, un biscuit enveloppé d'une serviette. Percy se trouva captivé par ses boucles, encore une fois. Elles rebondissaient légèrement de haut en bas alors que cette dernière parlait. Percy était fasciné par les quelques petites goûtes d'eau, provenant de la neige qui avait fondue, qui brillaient sur la pointe d'une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

Elle disait quelque chose. Percy secoua la tête et tenta de porter attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de celle-ci.

«... allergie. Est-ce que ces biscuits sont sans noix?»

«Quoi?» laissa échapper Percy. «Oh. Euh.. Oui, il y en a.»

Annabeth le regarda, légèrement confuse, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête d'une façon rassurée et se dirigea vers le divan où elle s'assied entre Piper et la petite fille à la peau foncée que Percy assuma être Hazel, habitant l'étage sous le sien. Il leur sourit. Piper croisa son regard et lui lança un sourire et un petit geste d'encouragement en retour. Percy était un peu confus suite à ce geste.

«...enlève l'abat jour de sur ta tête, Thals.»

Thalia sourit à Jason et tourna sur elle-même, faisant tomber l'abat jour plus bas devant ses yeux. «Pourquoi, p'tit frère? J'te fais honte?»

Jason couvrit ses yeux avec sa paume de main pendant que Percy et Leo rirent à cœur joie. Thalia pivota jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonce dans Reyna qui lui retira l'abat jour de sur la tête.

Ricanant toujours, Percy balaya la pièce et ses invités du regard. Hazel et le gars que Piper avant identifié comme Frank discutait tranquillement dans un coin. Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant la façon dont Hazel traînait ses pieds et regardait timidement le plancher à toutes les quelques secondes.

Piper et Jason avaient disparu et Percy décida de ne pas tenter de découvrir où ils se cachaient. Leo, comme à l'habitude, parlait avec un groupe de filles, dont Percy ne connaissait pas les noms, dans un coin. Tout ce qu'il savait, Leo n'était pas de taille face à celles-ci.

Le grand blond, provenant de la paire de garçons connu comme étant Will et Nico, tentait de tresser les cheveux foncé du deuxième, pendant que celui-ci se débattait. Percy se trouva, encore, à sourire face à ce spectacle.

Finalement, il laissa ses yeux traîner sur Annabeth, qui grignotait sur le biscuit d'une manière lente et songeuse. Elle était seule sur le divan et Percy décida que, peut-être, ce serait un bon moment pour aller lui parler sans s'enfarger sur ses mots.

En se rapprochant, Percy réalisa soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses joues, autrefois rosées, étaient maintenant pale et l'expression que Percy croyait être songeuse était plutôt apeurée. Percy prit place à ses côtés.

«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda-t-il.

«Euh.» Elle avala et dit d'une voix douce. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces biscuits?»

Percy cligna des yeux, surpris, et fixa son regard sur le biscuit dans sa main, qui n'avait que deux petites bouchés de grignotées. «Oh, ma mère les a faits. Ils ont, euh, de la farine, du sucre, des œufs, de la vanille, du beurre d'arachides, du sel, du chocolat... Quoi?»

Les yeux d'Annabeth s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la panique. Elle laissa tomber le biscuit de sa main. «Je suis allergique aux arachides!», souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Percy sentit ses yeux s'élargir. «Tu l'es? Tu aurais du me le dire.»

«Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai dit que j'avais une allergie aux arachides et je t'ai demandé si ces biscuits étaient sans noix. Et tu m'as dit oui!»

Percy se frappa le front. «Je croyais que tu avais demandé s'ils avaient des noix. J'ai dit que oui. Oui, ils ont des noix.»

Annabeth se laissa tomber dans le divan avec un grognement. «Ugh, je déteste ça.» siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. «Je vais tomber en anaphylaxie maintenant.»

«Quoi? Non!» s'écria Percy, se rapprochant d'elle. «Tu es certaine? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je peux aider?» Il commençait à devenir frénétique. «Annabeth, Annabeth, parle-moi.»

Annabeth avala sa salive et ferma ses yeux. Tout doucement, elle dit «Je suis sûre. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a coulé de l'asphalte dans la gorge.» Elle grimaça. «Tu vas sûrement devoir me donner l'épi-pen. Aussi, euh, je risque de vomir.» Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme si elle se la grattait avec les dents.

Percy prit une grande respiration. «Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on devrait aller dehors?» bégaya-t-il, incertain de qui réagissait le mieux en temps de crise. Probablement Annabeth.

Elle avala sa salive une autre fois et hocha de la tête. Sa voix était faible. «Ouais.»

Personne ne remarqua lorsque Percy aida Annabeth à se tenir droite. Ensemble, ils s'éclipsèrent silencieusement dans la pièce et à travers la porte. Dans le silence et la fraîcheur du corridor, Annabeth s'appuya contre le mur et tenta de respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Soudainement, sans avertissement, elle se pencha et vomit sur le tapis du corridor. Percy grimaça, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de tenir ses longs cheveux blonds et de s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'elle se laissait glisser contre le mur pendant que quelques larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux. Elle les essuya rapidement.

«Épi-pen», dit-elle, une de ses mains se glissant, de haut en bas, le long de son coup. «Respire.»

«Où?» demanda Percy désespérément.

«Sac à main.» Sa voix sonnait étouffée.

Percy s'étira pour atteindre la sacoche qui se trouvait encore sur l'épaule d'Annabeth. Il fouilla l'intérieur, sortant des objets et les déposant sur le plancher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le drôle de petit truc en forme de tube qu'il savait être un épi-pen.

Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il sortait le tube de son emballage tout en regardant rapidement les images sur le côté de la boîte. Retirer le capuchon bleu et injecter dans la cuisse de la personne. Avec un frisson -Percy avait une peur bleue des aiguilles- il enfonça l'aiguille dans la cuisse d'Annabeth, aux travers de ses jeans. Il attendit un dix secondes de plus qu'indiqué dans les instructions -par précaution- et retira l'aiguille doucement.

La respiration d'Annabeth ralentit après un moment et ses yeux, qui étaient fermés, s'ouvrirent à nouveaux. «Merci,» murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Percy soupira de soulagement. «Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu vas mieux?»

Annabeth plissa des yeux. «Non, idiot. Tu dois m'amener à l'urgence, maintenant. C'est pas la meilleure façon de passer la soirée de ton party de bienvenu.» Son expression énervée se transforma en expression fatiguée, elle soupira. «Je.. Je suis vraiment désolée à propos de tout ça.»

Percy se trouva à retenir un gloussement. «C'est pas ta faute.»

Annabeth ricana faiblement. «Je suppose que non.»

Percy se releva et fit une pause devant la porte de l'appartement. Il regarda vers la direction où se trouvait Annabeth contre le mur. «Je vais être de retour rapidement.»

Annabeth hocha simplement la tête et ferma les yeux à nouveaux.

Percy passa la porte, soulagé de voir que tout était toujours en place. Piper et Jason étaient de nouveaux parmi la foule, leurs cheveux emmêlés et un air penaud au visage.

«Piper», adressa Percy. Elle se retourna vers lui. «Peux-tu t'occuper du party?»

«Je-»

«Quelque chose est arrivé. Je peux te faire confiance?»

Piper hocha la tête, abasourdie.

«Génial. Arrange-toi pour faire partir les gens pour 1:00 si je suis pas de retour.» Il attrapa ses clés et disparut à travers la porte, laissant Jason et Piper quelque peu époustouflés.

Une fois arrivé dans le corridor, Percy vit Annabeth tenter de se relever. La couleur revenait dans ses joues et elle rougit en le voyant revenir.

«Tu as une voiture?» confirma-t-elle doucement.

Percy acquiesça. «C'était à ma mère, mais elle s'en est trouvé une nouvelle, donc, elle m'a donné la vielle. Viens-t'en, je t'amène à l'hôpital.» Sans vraiment réfléchir, Percy attrapa la main d'Annabeth et la dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Percy flirta avec la limite de vitesse jusqu'à l'hôpital. Annabeth se tenait tranquillement à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air terrible et Percy voulait tasser la mèche de cheveux folle de devant ses yeux et lui donner un doux baiser pour la soulager.

Cependant, il avait mangé plusieurs biscuits avec des noix, alors l'embrasser n'allait sûrement pas aider à la situation.

La salle des urgences étaient bondées de personnes toussant et dormant sur les chaises de plastiques. De jeunes enfants avec un nez qui coule et les yeux rouges courraient, suçaient un suçon ou regardaient la télévision qui était impossible d'entendre avec tout ce vacarme.

Percy refusait de laisser la main d'Annabeth.

Une fois rendu à l'accueil, Percy laissa Annabeth expliquer la situation. Elle la comprenait, évidemment, mieux que lui. Ayant une plus grande chance de mourir que bien d'autres dans la salle d'attente, Annabeth fut emportée ailleurs et Percy s'assied abattu sur une chaise de plastique libre.

Son party de bienvenu n'avait pas suivi le plan prévu. Empoisonner la plus belle des filles présente n'était pas sur la liste.

Percy remua ses doigts distraitement. La main d'Annabeth était injustement douce.

Après ce que semblait être des jours -mais qui devait tourner plus autours de trois heures- assis sur une chaise inconfortable, changeant de positions fréquemment et lisant les sous-titres du téléroman à la télévision, Annabeth sortie enfin. Ses joues avaient repris leur couleur rosée naturelle et elle souriait légèrement. Elle avança tout droit vers Percy, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

«Tu m'as attendue.»

«Pensais-tu que j'allais partir sans toi?»

Annabeth transféra son poids d'un pied à l'autre, se mordant la lèvre. «J'étais pas sûre. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu aurais aimé retourner à la fête.»

Percy sourit, accablé par le soulagement. «Je suis celui qui t'as pratiquement tuée. Il semblait de mon devoir de t'attendre.»

Annabeth sourit et se heurta affectueusement sur son épaule. «Je vais rester et de déranger un peu plus longtemps, alors.»

«J'espère.»

Ensemble, ils marchèrent, dehors, sous le froid d'une nuit de novembre, des flocons de neige tombant tranquillement du ciel sombre. Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher, captivé, de les regarder se coincer dans les boucles dorées d'Annabeth. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur mains se retrouvèrent et Annabeth s'appuya contre lui, fatiguée, alors qu'il la dirigeait vers la voiture.

Le chemin du retour était plus serein que l'allée. Annabeth lui dit comment s'était déroulée sa soirée. Elle avait attendu longtemps, changeant de médecins à plusieurs reprises, pour, éventuellement recevoir une prescription de médicaments servant à empêcher son anaphylaxie de revenir. Après quelques minutes, elle tomba silencieuse et s'appuya contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. Percy ne pouvait se retenir de lui jeter un regard de temps en temps, se demandant si elle dormait ou pas. Il voulait effleurer sa joue, voulant découvrir si elle était aussi douce que sa main.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans stationnement du bloc appartements et Annabeth rouvrit les yeux. Elle bailla, détachant lentement sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle ressemblait un enfant au moment de sa sieste. Percy attrapa sa main par instinct, pour éviter qu'elle tombe. Lorsqu'elle lui lança un sourire fatigué, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa main, juste un peu.

«Tu viens de manquer ton étage.» souligna Percy alors que l'ascenseur continua sa montée.

«Mmmm, je sais.» dit Annabeth. «Je voulais te dire bye, à ta porte.»

Percy ne pouvait pas nier la sensation de papillons dans son estomac.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur une fois rendu à l'étage de Percy. Le corridor était sombre et paisible. Il était bien plus tard que 2 heures, tout le monde était partie dormir, laissant l'espace silencieux. Ils sentirent la forte odeur de produits nettoyants, ce qui fit rire Annabeth. Ils finirent par atteindre l'appartement de Percy.

«Bon,» dit Percy, maladroitement. «C'est mon appartement.»

Annabeth acquiesça, essayant de cacher le sourire sur son visage. «J'ai remarqué.»

Percy ne répondit rien, mais fixa son regard sur ses yeux. Ils étaient gris comme un orage, avec quelques touches de bleu. Ils attendirent de voir ce qu'il allait faire, examinant ses gestes attentivement. Il approcha, finalement, sa main de la joue d'Annabeth, heureux de découvrir qu'elle était aussi douce que ce qu'il espérait. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer le contact. Soudainement, ils se rapprochèrent et...

Annabeth s'éloigna brusquement, laissant la main de Percy froide et un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur.

«Oh, laisse tomber le regard de chien battu.» Annabeth roula des yeux. «Je vais t'embrasser, idiot, juste, genre, il faut que tu te brosse les dents avant. Tu as mangé les biscuits, toi aussi. Et je veux pas retourner à l'urgence ce soir.»

Percy retrouva son air penaud. «Oui, désolé. Tu veux, euh, rentrer?»

Annabeth le suivit à l'intérieur. Percy se précipita à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents avec plus de vigueur qu'à l'habitude. Quelques temps après, il revint au salon, où Annabeth s'était installée sur le divan., essayant de ne pas s'endormir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. «Tu as pris ton temps.»

Il s'assied à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains, son sourire était malicieux. «Je voulais m'assurer d'un nettoyage minutieux. Je vais pas te renvoyer à l'urgence.»

«Heureuse de l'entendre.» dit Annabeth, se rapprochant de Percy.

Leur premier baiser fut court et doux. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et se regardèrent un long moment, en silence.

Percy prit une boucle entre ses doigts, jouant avec elle et la regardant reprendre sa forme initiale. Un sourire apparut au visage d'Annabeth et elle posa sa main sur le visage de son compagnon.

«Tu as une noix comme cerveau.»

Percy sourit espièglement. «Tu ne devrais pas être allergique à moi alors?»

Annabeth lui lança un sourire malicieux. «Je crois que je vais prendre le risque.»

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau.


End file.
